


It's Quiet at Night

by Minolta



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Language, M/M, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Violence, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minolta/pseuds/Minolta
Summary: It has been seventeen years since that fateful day the Loser Club fought Pennywise. And fate would have stayed on track if not for one hitch in the plan. Bill has found his way back to Derry early.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Stephen Kings IT. Just taking the characters on a spin.

Time itself is irreverent. Just a concept man made long ago. But by doing such a thing time became our everything. Humans now resolve around time: equating dates, years, hours, minutes, and seconds. But what is time really but a concept we all grew up with. 

No one could go forward or backward, maybe that’s what time represented, the present and the many obligations and rules time itself came with.  
But what if one could go back in time to fix their mistakes or go forward and discover all the possibilities for the future. Could one move forward and back at will or would they be stuck once the jump was made? 

Waking up was a long tunnel of white noise and shadowed lights.

Blinking back the dryness in his eyes Bill breathed in the fresh clean scent of his sheets, listening to the patterning of rain hitting his window. Turning on his side he met with a white wall that was not supposed to be there.

Panicking he jack knifed up in bed. Eyes widening he took in his surroundings, before spotting the window. Right he was at a hotel due to his father’s will. A will that he has not known had existed until ten days prior. 

William Denbrough, better known as Bill, was going back home to Derry. A place he hadn’t been to for seventeen years.  
Shaking his foggy head he rose, heading towards the bathroom. He passed his closed curtain windows, his travel bag, and his phone that lay quiet on the desk. Splashing cold water on his face with less than steady hands, he looked up. 

Blue eyes peered back at his half clothed frame. He grabbed a small white towel heading back towards his phone. It looked like his fiancée had texted him about their upcoming wedding plans. 

Signing he lowered the phone, feeling frustrated about this whole trip. He was in the middle of finishing his second book when he got a call from his mother.  
Originally he had kept sending the calls to voicemail and deleting the texts until he received the note in the mail.

His father had passed. 

He didn’t know what he felt back then about his father and mother. 

They were practically strangers at this point. 

His mother had regrettably drowned her sorrowing in the bottle and the old man had distanced himself from the family after Georgie died. Working longer and longer hours before something had finally snapped. 

It turned out it was his mother who decided to have an affair. 

After that he vaguely remembered leaving Derry with his mother and seeing his father’s lone figure watching them as they drove off; away from Derry and its memories.  
Well until now that was. 

Squeezing the phone he stared blankly at its silent sleek black exterior. His father died leaving the small house in Derry to his only surviving son. He wasn’t even going to come, but after he heard his mother’s slurring hatful speech about never wanting to touch the devil spawned place. The responsibility fell on him instead. So here he was now, instead of ferreting about getting married in a month’s time, finishing up his second best seller book. He was here going back to Derry, Maine. A place he didn’t really remember living at.

It honestly made him a little weary. How could he not remember his childhood in Maine? Was it that bad after Georgie passed? A dissociative disorder perhaps…

Bringing up his phone he swiped the screen, navigating through the many apps until he found what he was looking for.  
A lawyer was supposed to meet him early this afternoon once he got into Derry proper. Looking at the clock and knowing he would not be able to sleep anymore. Bill slowly got ready to check out. 

The GPS warned of a three hour drive ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting old friends.

Derry Maine was both small and yet large in its surrounding forests and rolling hills. The small mom and pops stores right alongside the supermarkets and shopping centers. Its nice architecture and small town feel brought to life the shrubbery and trees that lined the sidewalks. It should have warmed Bill as he rolled into town stopping at a light. Instead he felt discomfort, almost fear of this new environment. 

Hands gripping the steering wheel, he glanced from left to right. He saw a small movie theater that was boarded up, trying to remember if he ever watched a movie there. Honking noise startled him as the asshole swerved around his stopped vehicle cursing at him before it speed up through the streets. 

Gritting his teeth, heart hamming in his chest, Bill accelerated down the road. “Fucking asshat.”

He was meeting the lawyer near the local library. It was supposedly along the main road into Derry. 

There it was. 

Quickly parking into a deserted spot he turned off his rented vehicle. The noise from outside had a muffled sound coming through. People were walking up and down the sidewalk, talking on their cell phones or head lowered looking at said devices as they went their marry way. Rubbing his face he opened the car door, welcoming the sounds of the town and the smell of well something sweet he would hazard a guess. 

Slamming the car door. He headed up the stairs to the large two story brick library. Feeling the cooled air conditioner hit his face Bill looked around before checking his phone. The lawyer, James something, was to meet him here at 2pm. It was now 1:15. 

He hoped the guy was an early kind of person. He just wanted to get this done. 

Spotting a seat by the large bay window he slowly sank down looking at the library properly for the time being. And nothing was jumping out at him. He had no recognition of this building, nor where he went to school here, nor who he had hung out with. 

“Bill, Bill Denbrough!” Jerking in his seat Bill whipped his head around after he heard that astonished tone. His sight met a tall middle aged black man that was currently striding over to him. 

He looked familiar. 

“I know you.” He muttered standing up bewildered. 

“Your…Your name is Mike…Mike Hanlon.” Bill whispered as said person hugged him. 

“Woh, wow buddy calm down.” Bill exclaimed as he felt strong arms gripping his shoulders. “What are you doing here Bill. You’re not supposed to be here.” Laughing a little, surprised he remembered Mike, Bill took a quick step back from the man.

“I could ask you the same thing. You look good. Its…It’s great to see you Mike. But shit…I didn’t even remember you until now.” Bill sputtered as he looked at Mike from head to toe. His friend had filled out. 

“Bill listen it’s good to see you to but why are you here? Did you remember, is IT back… but it’s only been.” Bill watched his friend spiral down muttering his last few words. The discomfort shot back up inside as he watched. He was fairly sure Mike had put a loaded question on the word ‘IT’.

“ I’m here to sign some papers before looking into selling the old house we had here.” Seeing the blank stare Bill went on, sitting down waving a hand for Mike to do the same. “My father passed and named me the sole owner of the property. “ Mike nodded slowly. “So you’re here to finalize everything. But why not meet the lawyers elsewhere? Don’t you live in New England?” 

Slouching Bill rubbed at his tense neck. “Yeah but I figured I could get everything done faster if I came here myself. I could have arranged everything from there, but I don’t know. I think I wanted to see the place my father left me in person before I sold the house.” Bill looked back at fucking Mike Hanlon. 

“So enough of that. What have you been up to Mike.” 

Mike grinned before the man turned his body sideways on the seat. “I’ve been good. I have a small place here in town. I actually work here as the Director at the library.” Hanlon looked back at Bill his smile turning strained. “So you really don’t remember Derry.” 

Bill frowned at the question. Wanting to question why Mike kept bringing it up. But before he could voice his thought Mike went on.

“It’s really good to see you Bill but I don’t think it was a good idea to come here now.” 

Brows furrowing Bill tried to understand his friend. “Do you mean because George died here?” Mike sucked in a startled breath. “Bill you remember your brother, but. Do you remember how…How he died. Do you remember the rest of us?” Looking at Mike, Bill had to wonder why the man was bringing all this into their first real conversation. 

Huffing through his nose Bill looked up at the clock it was now 2:05pm. James whatever was late. “I, to tell you the truth Mike I didn’t even remember you until I saw your face. I don’t. Don’t recall anything from here actually. It’s like a bad high to tell you the truth.” Chuckling he looked up at his friend. And wasn’t that a kicker. He knew this Mike Hanlon was one of his best friends, and yet could not recall how they met or how they interacted.

It was more of a gut feeling of friendship, camaraderie.

“Bill listen if this sounds strange I’m sorry, but if you remember anything I’m here for you. But I think it would be best if you didn’t end up staying here for long.” 

Narrowing his eyes Bill ran his eyes up and down Mike’s face. “Hey did something happen here. Are you in some sort of danger Mike?” Bill whispered looking at their surroundings.

He saw Mike hesitate before the man sighed loudly standing up. “Do you want to come up to my office?” Looking at the clock that now read 2:38 Bill regarded his options before nodding.  
Mike silently led the way up stairs into a hidden attic of the building. Bill saw the any news clippings of various events around Derry and the nearby towns on one wall. He also saw some photos. 

Stopping Bill hesitated as his hand reached for said photo. It was a group of children. 

“So Bill, Bill.” Mike spoke as Bill’s mind raced. He knew these people. There was Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan Uris, and Bev. 

They were… Looking up he saw Mike stand there with a small black book gripped in his hands. “Mike why do I know these kids.” Setting down the photo he looked start into Mike’s eyes.  
The words unfolded before him, “The Loser Club.” Looking down at the hardwood flooring Bill snapped his head back up when he heard Mike shuffle towards him.  
“Mike they, we were self proclaimed the Losers Club. Why did I forget that? We were best friends.” 

“Bill I think you should sit down.” Bill kept staring wide eyed at this discovery, automatically taking a step back towards the exit. 

This was too much. First his Father’s passing, now this little mystery. He needed to leave, needed to figure out what the hell happened.  
“Bill.” But Bill wasn’t listening anymore. The room was suddenly to small, the air to stuffy to breathe properly. 

“Look Mike, it was good to see you, but I need to find out where that lawyer went, and I still have to meet the realtor about getting the keys to the house. I’m sorry.” Bill turned around wanting to desperately bolt from this situation.

“Bill please I think you should know before you go. Bill Please it’s a matter of life or death.” Mike shouted as Bill kept moving away. 

Glancing back at Mike’s tense form Bill wavered on what to do. This was insane; just a few hours ago he didn’t even know a Mike Hanlon existed. “What are you talking about Mike.” Bill watched the man bring up the black book.

“ This has all the information about what happened seventeen years ago. Of what happened to Georgie.” Sucking in a deep breath Bill let his lungs deflate, eyes narrowing in on the book. 

“Talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start moving.

For the next thirty minutes he sat and listened to Mike’s story. It sounded unbelievable, but was there actual truth to this madness? The Clown, George’s death, the Loser Club, all of it. Looking at his scarred palm Bill had to wonder. Mike had the same exact scar on his left hand. This whole thing was insane, but the static radio in the background took on a whole new weird. Mike had commented off handedly that he liked to be informed of the goings on in Derry. 

“So a fucking demonic Clown killed Georgie. Mike, f-fuck I don’t know.” Throwing his hand up in the air Bill huffed. “It’s over you said. That’s why I can’t remember? “ Standing up he began to pace, slowing only when he didn’t get a reply. Scowling Bill stared right at Mike. He felt like gritting his teeth. Biting his inner cheek, he instead tried to be diplomatic. “It’s dead right.” The other man looked away towards the news clipping and history of Derry on the far left wall. Mike’s whole face seemed to contort at the grimace he sported. 

“I can’t say for sure Bill. It hasn’t been twenty-seven years.” Bill blinked at the absurd answer. “It hasn’t, what are you talking about. IT’s either still out there killing or not.” Shaking his head Mike pointed to the far wall where Bill tried not to look at to eagerly. It spoke of a deep obsession, and Bill was starting to suspect that Mike Hanlon never really left the past. “IT sort of hibernates after its reign of terror. Usually the sightings last for two years depending on how many missing people the alien takes. But it sleeps, or waits every twenty-seven years before it comes back.” Blinking rapidly Bill paced some more, mind running rampant.

”Twenty-seven years…And you verified this?” Bill saw Mike nod. “Wi-with the history of Derry right. I remember that.” Pausing Bill recanted the last part Mike said. Alien… “Mike.” When he didn’t get a reply Bill looked up from his tightened fists. Mike had migrated over to the wall of news clippings. The man’s hand was lightly touching the surface of several pictures. “Mike!” Hanlon jumped taking his hand away from the wall, body shifting like he was guilty of something. “What did you mean by alien.” 

“Oh well you ever seen Alien? It’s that one movie.” Bill had to laugh at that. “Yeah I’ve seen it. Are you saying this…This Clown came from outer space? Why take on the figure of a Clown?” Mike’s eye brightened at the question. “See that’s the thing I don’t know. Maybe to lure his victims to him, or well we already know it can change forms. A trickster and I think it can manipulate the environment. How else could you explain why everybody who leaves Derry leaves the past.” 

“Ok so a demonic outer space Clown?” Bill wanted to see Mike laugh with him, but the other wasn’t. No he looked pretty angry actually. “This is no laughing matter Denbrough. Whatever this being is its killing children. Hunting them down like a predator and no one is willing to do anything about it.”

“Hey you’re right, ok.” Sighing he looked away. It was true all those people died because of this entity. It didn’t matter where it came from. Just ten more years. Mike continued, his tone of voice evening out. “I personally think it’s like a virus. Yeah everyone who comes into contact with IT is infected, some more than others. A disease that we have ten years to wait for.” 

“So, so you’re saying IT might still be alive and that we, we have to wait?” Bill exclaimed at the end, his heart once again hammering in his chest. Fuck he did not want to do this shit right now. ”I’ve done research and I think there might be a ritual to end It if the creature comes back.” Bill was already shaking his head no. He was done with this conversation of nightmares. In the last half an hour he had six missed calls already. 

“I’m sorry Mike.” Bill cut in Mike Hanlon’s speech. “Look I have to go. I will try to meet up with you later.” Bill departed on that, ignoring the painful twinge of self loathing as he heard Mike call his name. 

Stepping outside he was somewhat dismayed that it was dark and the lawyer never showed up. He also highly doubted the real estate agent was working at this hour. So a hotel it was. Quickly getting into his car he drove through Derry’s streets listening to Simon and Garfunkel Sound of Silence until he landed on the first hotel in sight. Sorting out the check in process. He was in the room ten minutes later, fully intending to sleep away this day. 

After a short shower and a few snakes he settled down watching the TV as he responded to Audra’s concerned message and texting the lawyer about the missed meeting. Getting up he headed to the bathroom, stopping short upon the entrance. His eyes looked tired. Rubbing his face he splashed water on his closed eye lids. He just needed some sleep. Not long after laying down did sleep drag him under. His dreams were disconnected, convoluted. Long hallways, dark tunnels, a voice calling...calling out. And red. Giant turtles warning of marks, and voices of the past. It was safe to say that no Bill Denbrough did not have a good sleep

Early the next morning did not improve Bill’s mindset. In fact he felt like shit. His head pounded. Even though the bed had been surprisingly comfortable he couldn’t sleep, too many weird dreams and half formed memories of this place. 

Huffing out a frustrated sign he looked at his phone. Audra wanted to talk to him, and the lawyer that was supposed to have met him, said he had a family emergency. But would meet up with Bill at his old home along with the agent. Grabbing his coffee he ran over next door to get, Bill sat down on the bed watching the number being dialed on the phone. “Hello Bill! is that you? How was the final walkthrough.” 

“Audra,” breathing in he let the air drop from his lungs. It was good to hear her sweet voice, “yea I’m good and no something came up with the lawyer so I’m doing that today. Look honey I probably won’t be coming back tomorrow.” There was silence on the other line as he waited. “Why, Bill you know I need you here for the final set up. We are getting married in less than a month. My parents will be here in two day and my sister…” “Bill cut in smiling at her worried tone. 

“Audra you know I want nothing more than to leave here. I miss you and Jake.” 

“Oh you just miss the dog Bill don’t lie.” Laughing he shook his head already feeling lighter now that he got to hear Audra. God he missed her. “But seriously as soon as I can, I will be heading back so you don’t have to deal with your family alone.” Hearing her laugh made him smile. Her laugh was more of a snort but he loved it all the same. “Ok. Just…Just come home safe to me Bill. I love you.” Nodding he held up the phone. “I…” Something caught his attention out the window. Standing up he frowned. “Bill?” 

“Yeah. I have to go. I love you to honey.” Cutting off the call he walked towards the window. 

Looking out he didn’t see anything, but he could have sworn he saw something yellow flash by. Maybe a bird? Feeling his phone light up in his hand he glanced down looking at the number in dismay. His agent from his work was trying to get a hold of him. Probably about when they could expect his transcript. No first he was going to deal with this, than he would deal with work. 

Grabbing his things Bill headed outside right as his phone rang. Looking at it he was met with Mike Hanlon’s number. He debated if he wanted to even answer the damn thing after what Mike told him yesterday. Gritting his teeth he answered. “Mike, what’s up.” He gritted his teeth, even though his dentist had berated him time and again for the move. “Bill are you still here in Derry?” Looking left and right for any cars, he stepped into the clear street. “Yeah I’m still here for a few more days.” 

“That’s good because Bill I think I found something.” A honk startled Bill into looking up, a car was speeding right toward him. Yelling out he jerked his body to the left stumbling on the road, as the blue thunderbird drove past. 

“What The Fuck! You Asshole.” He shouted. Getting back up he spat, looking around for his phone. He saw it near the gutter. Glowering, still cursing he ran over to the machinery hoping in wasn’t broken. He was lucky the damn thing didn’t take a drive down into the sewer. Hand reaching it he felt uneasy. Goosebumps peppered his arms along with the tiny airs on the back of his neck. What the fuck was going on. It was like the air pressure had condensed to where he sat. 

“Billlly.” Snapping his head up, he looked around, only seeing the sidewalk and the gutter. The weak sound didn’t repeat. The only thing within view was alone candy wrapper rolling down the sidewalk and so leaves. Huffing out an amused sound, he had to smile lopsided. He was freaking out over nothing. Damn Mike.

Bill looked back towards the open gutter to a pair of yellow eyes, a sharp pain to his hand. Yelling out Bill stumbled back clutching his hand to his breast. The yellow eyes stared back as the thing let out a warped bark before disappearing. 

What the fuck. Did a dog attack him in the fucking sewer? Grunting he looked at his numb hand. Blood covered the appendage. With shaking fingers he tried to see just how bad it was. Sucking in a pained breathe, he looked back at the now darkened hole. 

Eyes wide, he saw nothing. 

Grabbing the phone that started this whole mess he stepped away. The screen wasn’t cracked so that was something at least. And it looked like Mike was having a panic attack with six missed called and a text. Typing a quick reply to his friend Bill went to his car; he needed to go to the local hospital. 

He never saw the yellow eyes that turned bright orange, watch him go. 

Five stitches later and some painkillers found Bill half an hour late in meeting the lawyer at his old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the reviews and Kudos. If you have any ideas for the story just send them my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagery, language, and Bill remembering.

Rolling up into his somewhat familiar street he felt both excitement of seeing his childhood home, and discomfort for all the bad it brought to his life. Pulling up in front of the blue shingle two story home, he sat there. Things were slowly coming back and along with them the feelings. He and Georgie used to play right there on the sidewalk. And there was the small park they would gather after school. He remembered in the hot summers his family would set up the chairs and a hemlock for him and his brother. Barbequing, even setting up their pop up tent in the backyard. Glancing at his wrapped hand he sighed out a breathe trying to ease his tense shoulders. 

Four years ago before he had met Audra, he had randomly took a yoga class. The only reason at the time was because his friend had signed him up for a starter class. The breathing exercises had really helped his anxiety and his speech impediment. To this day he liked to use what that course had taught him. It did wonders for him right now. Clearing his mind he nodded to know no, reaching for the car door.

Getting out of his vehicle he looked at the stained stairs leading up into the front porch. He also saw the gutter across the street, his mind going back to Mike’s tale about the Clown. Try as he might whenever he even thought about the demonic entity he just felt empty. He didn’t really feel anything. He was sad his little brother died yes, but that happened a long time ago. It just felt surreal to be back. He should have been disturbed that he didn’t at least feel anger about his brother. But how could one feel fear if one just didn’t remember? 

“William Denbrough.” Looking up, he met with a red haired woman with bright green eyes smiling back at him. She was dressed professional and since he highly doubted her name was James, then this must be the real estate agent. “Yeah that’s me, but please call me Bill.” He quickly walked over smiling at the woman. “I knew I recognized you. You’re the writer William Denbrough. It’s so nice to meet you finally. I’m Emily from Tree Roots Realty.” 

“It’s nice to meet you to.” 

Smiling she released his hand after a strong handshake. “So would you like to check out the property?” Bill nodded following her up the steps. “Yes that would be great. But I haven’t signed anything yet so.” Emily laughed as she punched in a four digit code on the lockbox by the door. 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell if you don’t.” Opening the door she stepped aside for Bill to look around. “Besides I had a feeling that James McGreer would be late. That man does not have a lick of professionalism.” Bill nodded along only half listening. So this is where he and Georgie grew up. Walking into the first room, Bill was hit with a strong sense of home. He knew this place. Slowly going through the room he noted the furniture was missing. 

The carpet was stained and the walls were dirty, but everything looked the same. “Do you know what happened to the furniture?” He asked looking at the kitchen. He was saving going up stairs last. “Oh let me check just a moment.” Emily said as she stepped outside. Stepping into the kitchen he saw the door leading to the basement. Maybe that’s where the furniture went. 

Opening the door he was hit with a musky smell. Wrinkling his nose he started down the stairs. A flash of him going down the exact same stairs had him pausing with a weary view of the basement. He remembered now, going slowly down the rest of the steps, he stopped at the last step. The floor was dry, not flooded with water like he had envisioned. No slick yellow jacket was in sight and no Clown. The Clown… stepping down the final step Bill felt hallowed out. A fear of the unknown was trying to invade his spinning thoughts. But it was asinine; he was an adult, not a scared little kid anymore. 

His hand at that moment decided it got tired of being ignored, pain pulsing through his arm and shoulder. He remembered coming down after a noise and footprints. Was aware of what awaited him down the steps. Georgie had stood right in front of him. A puppet on stings for the Clown. No IT, Pennywise to play with. Jesus he remembered the fucking Clown. Gripping the wall behind him he pushed his body against it. Breathe coming faster, shaking Bill could only remember. 

Holy Shit Mike was right.

Stumbling up the stairs Bill blew past a surprised Emily, heading towards the front door. “Mr. Denbrough are you alright.” She called back to him as he left the house. Still shaking he eyed the gutter across the street feeling chills overcome his whole body on a sunny warm day. The fucking creature that could manipulate the mind and destroy families, IT. “Are you a Mr. Denbrough?” Snapping back to reality Bill saw a middle aged man standing by the mailbox with a large folder. Right… Right he was here in the now, not the past. Looking one last time at the small dark opening, Bill breathed in deep before answering. No matter what happened now IT was dead, gone. “Yeah, just… let’s do this outside. It’s a nice day out.” Bill finished lamely at the look he received. Good God by the end of this shit show he would be labeled a mentally unstable being. 

It took three hours to go over everything, by the time it was done Bill felt physically and emotionally drained. Having signed the last papers just a few minutes ago, he was now the proud owner of this property. Tomorrow he would contact Emily to get this place up for sale. There was no way he would be living here.  
Throwing out a quick text Mike’s way Bill headed to a small restaurant. 

Walking up to the brightly lit buildings Bill tried not to stumble. After the signing he had gone back to the hotel to take a nap. He woke up, head spinning and muscles tight. His hand had started to throb again. He might have taken a little more medication than was requested along with a glass of scotch, but he was starting to warm up at least. Walking through the town he breathed in the cool evening air. Several teens were about, lingering near a large park by the gazebo. Kids were seen hanging out near the bowling alley and the adults were either going home or like Bill, getting something to eat. 

This part of town in Derry was much livelier and in good spirits. It was calming in a way, not too busy nor too slow. Eyes blurring he leaned back against a darkened small shop, watching people pass him by. He was starting to sweat again. Looking down at the bite he hoped the Doctor he saw earlier was right about it not being infected by rabies. But just in case he would be heading to his own Dr. when he got back. 

Hearing a ping he looked down, Audra was calling. “Hey Honey.” Bill murmured straightening up. “Bill thank God you answered. My Sister and her family came early and their hotel reservations were canceled. So now there here at the house, and my parents get in tomorrow. Bill I don’t know what to do. You know my Sister does not get along with my parents.” Licking his lips Bill turned away from any onlookers. It sounded like Audra was going into a panic. “Audra don’t fret. It will be ok. D-d-Did you check with any other hotels nearby? What if your parents stayed some-somewhere else. “ Silence entered the conversation as Audra answered back. “Bill are you ok? You don’t sound so good.” 

“I’m fine, I might have caught some sort of flu, but I’m good. Look I will try to leave here as soon as I can.”

“Please do. I miss you mister.” Laughing he looked up at the sky. “I will. Text you tomorrow.” Hanging up he shoved the phone in his pocket before heading to see Mike.

“Bill over here.” Spotting Mike, Bill went over dropping into the chair. Mike looked up instantly. “Bill what’s wrong you look like shit” 

“I’m good Mike just a long day.” The other man leaned back in his chair. “No something’s wrong. What happened Bill?” 

Laughing Bill shrugged, a grin playing on his lips. “I can’t get anything past you can I Mike. God I missed that. I miss the Losers Mike, I wonder whatever happened to them.” 

Mike blinked at the abrupt change in conversation, grabbing his drink he took a few moments to answer back. “So you’re remembering a little.” It wasn’t really a question, but Bill replied all the same, “Yeah I remember that bastard.” Mike sucked in a breath, before his eyes darted away. “Thank God.” He muttered, at the nonplussed look Bill sent his way Mike brought his hands on the table. “I don’t know about you but to be the only one with all these memories around here. It’s getting old Bill. I almost…Almost thought for a moment there that I was the one who was crazy.” A startled laugh escaped Bills mouth. He waved his hand away from the table, eyes bright.“I’m sorry Mike.” 

“No man It’s cool. I just didn’t want to end up like Henry Bowers.” Mike chuckled back. “B-Bowers? Shit I haven’t heard that name in years.” Bill wanted to say more but the waiter came by. Rattling off what he wanted, Mike did the same before the waiter left them in peace once more. “So just in case this was the outcome I brought this over. “ Mike dropped the black book on the table between their drinks.

Frowning at the object, Bill had to question what Mike was going on about. “I finally located a tribe who may have encountered IT before. If we can research into this.” 

“Hold on, “ Bill interrupted, “What are you talking about Mike. IT’S dead.” Bill waved his hand around in a general direction to reinstate his answer. But it seemed Mike saw it to. “Bill what happened.” Humming Bill looked back before following Mike’s impatient hand movement. “Oh right. I fell d-down.” Bill frowned momentarily at the white lie. Why would he fib. It was just an animal bite. 

Mike passed in his speech; furrowing his brows, before taking a sip from his glass. “Right… Anyway Bill it’s only been seventeen years we still have ten to go. I just want to be ready.” “Ready for what.” Bill didn’t get a reply. “Ready for what Mike.” Mike looked right at Bill’s silent form. “In case IT comes back.” 

Snorting Bill laughed. “Come on Mike IT’s dead.” He stopped at the other man’s tense frame. Mike looked like he was fucking serious. Bill narrowed his eyes, leaning over his plate.“Mike it’s dead and I for one will be happy to forget the fucker who killed my brother.” Seeing his friend open his mouth Bill headed off the spewing words. “No it’s gone, if you want to research into this be my guest, but I’m out of here in two days.” He could tell Mike wanted to continue but thankfully the waiter returned with their food. Wanting to move away from the dangerous territory Bill said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Have you tried to connect to anymore else from our group?” Mike ate in silence before he shrugged. “No I have all of their phone numbers and media accounts, but I didn’t want everyone to be brought back just in case it triggered something.” Not wanting to dive deeper into Mike’s obsession, Bill ignored the last part. “I would love to get the old gang back to see what everyone was up to.” 

Mike was already shaking his head. “No I thought about this a million times Bill. No one remembers after they leave here. It’s like a curse or…or a virus infecting the people of Derry. I couldn’t drag them back here early before IT comes back.” Bill frowned at the, ‘before’ part in Mike’s answer. “We could meet up outside of Derry.” 

“No I have to stay here just in case. I can’t chance it.” Bill was beginning to understand why Mike was the way he was. The man had already decided to sacrifice his prime on a haunch or a thought. But why? Why did he feel so dedicated to this mission. 

“Mike haven’t you ever wanted to just leave, go somewhere else.” Mike rubbed at his face, their dinner long forgotten. “Of course I have Bill and I will, just not yet.” 

“Right in ten years or so.” Mike narrowed his tired eyes back at Bill none too thrilled with Bill’s snide remark. Bill brought his hand up in surrender. “I’m done I won’t say anymore Mike.” Looking down at the plate he gestured that they should eat. Taking the first bite of the sandwich he sighed. It was good. Clearing his mouth Bill still felt the awkward silence rein over their little table. “So…How did you before the director for the library.” Glancing up Mike smiled thinly. "Oh well, you remember the old librarian that stalked these halls when we were younger, hiding from Bowers. She passed, but before that I was working under her and the owner of the building…” Bill nodded along, trying to look interested but half his mind was on a little kid kicking his feet under a table two down from his. They were wearing orange sneakers. 

Taking a bite, he gagged at the horrid taste. Looking down in bewilderment his sight met with live maggots. Yelling he threw down the sandwich, spitting out the food in his mouth. Spitting again, his ears rang, lights flashed, hand throbbed. “Bill. Bill what the hell happened?” Jerking he looked at Mike, he realized he was standing a good foot from their table. Mike was looking at him worried, but so was every other patronage in the restaurant. 

Pointing at the tossed sandwich, he could only stare at the ordinary bread, cheese and ham, smeared across the floor. 

The kid from earlier was snickering.“Bill.” Shaking his head Bill grabbed his things on the table. “Mike man, I’m sorry, but I feel like shit. I need to go. I-I-I think I’m going to crash for the night.” Mike still looking worried nodded before Bill speed walked out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. Here is the next chapter.

Leaving the quaint diner, Bill noted the sky was darkening. It would probably be best to head to the hotel. He probably could even leave Derry tomorrow. He finished the papers and Emily could just send the paperwork for selling the house via e-mail. Bill set a quick pace back to the hotel. Mind a drift with useless thoughts and half formed stances. What happened back there at the Diner with that sandwich. Was he that fucked up on pain meds that he was actually tripping? Oh sure he might have experimented a little in College, but nothing like the shit that just went down. He just needed to get home and sleep this off.

Since it was only four blocks away he had opted to walk to dinner. Hands in his pocket, he tried to loosen his muscles, letting his eyes roam the crowded streets. Some people were even on their bikes ,no doubt heading home after work. 

Derry was a nice place; it just had a dark nasty secret that fucked everything that was good here. Catching a pink flash, he paused at the red balloon hanging by a tree to the right. Blinking he felt his lungs compress and the vivid red color. The same color as IT’s marks. Good God was Mike right, was it really still alive? Quickly walking over too said balloon, he ripped it out of the branches inadvertently popping it. 

“No.” a small voice screeched to his left. Turning in surprise Bill met with a small kid he nearly ran over to get there, crying about the balloon. Numbly looking down at the lone blue sting in his hand, he felt a stab of guilt. 

“Hey kid I’m sorry I popped it. Please don’t c-cry. Do you want another o-one?” He cringed at the end. Yea that didn’t sound creepy at all. And all the while the kid was still crying and pointing at the now destroyed object. Shit at this point he was probably traumatizing the small fry. 

“Ok kiddo. Where’s your parents.” Bill spoke softly, kneeling down to better see the young boys face. Sobbing the kid slowly hiccupped, pointing towards a lone man by a Radio Shack. Nodding along Bill slowly straightened back up. “Do you want me to walk you over to your dad? I can see if we can’t get you a new b-b-balloon to.” That seemed to make the little boy happier at least. Sighing in relief Bill slowly made his way over to the man. “Excuse me Sir.” Bill called out. 

The man turned in surprise before looking down. “James what happened.” The boy, now dubbed James began to cry again about the balloon incident. Huffing out a slow breath Bill was in the spotlight once again as he explained. After that awkward conversation with a complete stranger, Bill was done for the night. 

Watching the now happy James skipping down the walkway, now with a green balloon, and his father trailing behind had him rubbing at his eyes, nearly whining at the pressure. He was also concerned about his hiccups with the stuttering. He had gone through speech therapy and had made a herculean effort to stop. He had after Collage. So why was it coming back? Bill willed his mind to shy away from the implications.

Ok, he needed to get back and all would be good. 

Taking a step, Bill was met with a horrendous shooting pain orienting from his hand. Paralyzing him, he sucked in a pained breath, gripping his hand. The pain was increasing, traveling up his arm. 

Opening his mouth to yell his equilibrium changed all at once. Falling Bill was met with soft grass. Gasping he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears escape them. Blinking his gaze met a colorless world. There was no color, just black and white. The noise from the outside world hallowed out. Getting his hands underneath him, Bill cautiously raised himself. Noting that the pain from his hand had dulled to a throb. His sight narrowed on the surroundings.

The very air was shimmering, and warped. Looking down, he began to see colors sprout through the black and white plane. Body moving forward, he was just a passenger through foggy lenses. No that wasn’t right either, there were actual fog everywhere. And grass had somehow sprung up from the concrete his bare feet were treading on. Was this a dream? He was just outside on Derry streets, wasn’t he? And didn’t he have his shoes on before… 

Shaking Bill lifted his hand. The bandages were gone; in place of said wrapping was a strange mark. It was blurry. He couldn’t see it clearly. Realistically he should have on all accounts been freaking out, but the emotions weren’t there. And his clothes, they were the exact same clothes he had on just before he and the rest of the Loser Club confronted Pennywise. 

“Billyyy.” Jolting at the sibilant hiss Bill met something out of a nightmare. 

The thing, for what else could it be, was a withering black monstrosity of many thin stick limbs encased within a fat torso. Its voice was like nothing he ever heard. A wet gurgling shrill that ended with a hiss.“Turn back little mortal. The Des---is out and about.” 

“Wh—wh-what are you talk-k-ing about.” Bill shouted back frozen at the display. The thing didn’t say anything else; it seemed to melt back into the white dense fog. A memory stirred in his mind of when he was a kid sitting on the floor near his dad watching, ‘The Day The Earth Stood Still’ 1951 version. 

This was ludicrous. He needed to wake the fuck up. 

He was startled at the faint barking. Bill glanced around, mostly looking near the ground in hopes of not seeing anything else. If he just stayed still and kept his eyes to the ground he would not be able to see anymore shit.

Hearing a bark then whimper close by, his eyes blurred before the white fog disappeared and he was back near the gutter from earlier. Was the animal done there? His mind shifted. 

“Go back.” 

Eyes snapping up from the wet ground he saw nothing. Nothing was there. Was he finally cracking after all this time? “Little Fleshing do not go.” The gutted sound whispered behind him. Jerking his body was slow to move, feeling like he was stuck in a sandpit. Turning his eyes met the intruder. He wished he had not broken the ground rule. 

The thing was alien. It stood nine feet tall at least. Its five strong muscled legs tampered off to a long thin torso leading up to two arms that extended past its hips. The head was more of a jackal’s with long jack rabbit ears and purple sunset for eyes. 

Good God he wanted to wake up now! 

“The Destroyer of Worlds resides here.” Its mouth didn’t open while Bill heard the deep rumbling voice of this creature. “What are yo-you.” Bill stuttered. Chest heaving, he could do nothing but stare at this wondrous yet frightening sight. “A long dead history. The same that will befall here if not cautious. Not chosen, but guides.” Narrowing his eyes Bill looked to the side. The white fog was back, when did that happen? Eye’s trailing back; he noted the things feet were almost human but longer, bonier. 

“The mind wonders here as it should. The marked lights call and here you are.” The thing growled suddenly raising its massive arm, the being swiped at the white fog encroaching upon its form. “Even now so weak it creates. The pull comes stronger, marked one. It will want freedom from its prison.” Snapping out of it, Bill looked into those memorizing eyes. He swore he could see stars in the vast distance. 

Vigorously rubbing his head Bill barked out a rough laugh. “I’m insane. This can’t be happening right now.” Sucking on his teeth Bill narrowed his eyes, at the being before him. "Destroyer of Worlds. Do you mean IT?” 

“No name no home no past just is.” 

The jackals head snapped to the left. Its neck strangely enough did not move with the action. Bill watched on as his mind went back to his family’s living room. They had watched the SG1 Stargate movie and Georige was jumping up and done, sprouting about how cool it had been. 

“The mind wonders again. The Destroyer wants. It dreams. It creates to corrupt thoughts.” Blinking back the after image Bill took in a deep breath. If this thing was real than what it said... Looking at the blurred mark on his hand, Bill frowned in concentration as he felt his mind trying to wonder again.

“Allusions, hallucinations, tricks,” Bill whispered. The being before him seemed to nod. It’s whole body shifting to accommodate the movement. “It is but a weak shadow of itself… but still powerful. Stay that way.” The barking started up again momentarily distracting Bill. Enough to notice the Jackal thing was flowing away, becoming one with the surroundings. 

“Wait; tell me how to kill IT.” 

“Not all components assembled. The truth will be salvation or ruin. Run marked, the lights are on the hunt.” Were the last whispers of the dead. Bill stood there for a few seconds, in that foggy world, before the fog lifted from his mind. 

Feeling wet seep into his bones Bill’s eye widened in horror. His emotions coming back all at once. Horror, terror, awe, they all crashed into him. Mind spinning, stomach turning, Bill fell to his knees and threw up. Even as his eyes watered and nose ran he saw a brief glance at his surroundings. 

He was in a dank slimy tunnel. He was in the sewers. Struggling to stand on weakened knees, breath hitching he took a step back. 

No this was just another nightmare. 

“Wake up. Come on wake up!” His voice echoed back mockingly. In front of him was a platform. Shuddering Bill gazed with unblinking eyes.


End file.
